


Who Knows?

by aeridynamic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Chanyeol is cheeky, Chanyeol is cheeky if you squint, Chanyeol's Birthday Week, Everyone is 19 and above, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/pseuds/aeridynamic
Summary: Baekhyun’s cousin was missing, and the young, tall, and hot detective was so adamant to interrogate him as the main suspect.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Who Knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Tremendous love and thank yous to the mods for giving me extensions because I was scared I couldn't make it! Thank you to all of you who has decided that my entry is worthy of your time too! Much loves! xx

What was supposed to be a normal prep session on Saturday morning turned into a fiasco. A kidnapping case had occurred right here, in Winston Academy.

Baekhyun sat uncomfortably in his bed, eyes set on the woods that surrounded the school ground. He has no idea, but the lush greens were somehow calling him. The kidnapping case really caught him off guard, his mind moving rapidly at the thought of burglars or vile kidnappers running around what was supposed to be a safe place for rich heirs.

Sehun was just with him before dinner last night. But then after they parted ways to have prep time at their respective houses, he didn’t hear anything from the younger since then. His baby cousin... Sehun had gone missing—

“Hey.”

Baekhyun whipped his head a little too fast, anxious. His breathing simmered down when he realised it was just the Head Boy. Junmyeon had a concerned look on his face, almost apologetic as the older boy walked towards him and took a seat beside the 19 years old.

Baekhyun knew he probably had alerted the student when he had bolted out of the Azure House common room. They were briefed and advised not to go out of the dormitory complex without any supervision from the wardens as the investigation was taking place at the moment. It was too much for him to digest; Baekhyun didn’t wake up just to be fed with the news of his baby cousin going missing since god knows when.

“Baekhyun, I’m— We’re working on it. Hm? I promise you; we’ll find your cousin in no time.”

Perhaps it was only because Baekhyun knew Junmyeon since they were both young that the Head Boy was a little soft on him; patting Baekhyun’s back to soothe him down.

The Byun’s heir didn’t believe that he was coherent enough to speak, his mood went downhill, and his anxiety spiked through the roof. But Junmyeon seemed to understand when Baekhyun sighed and gave a little nod to him.

“We have a lead now, the investigation team found a school badge near the lake, and now they’re calling up suspects to give their statements—“

“Suspects? From our academy?” Baekhyun tilted his head.

Junmyeon nodded, lips set in a line. "I was against it, you know. There's no need to impose fear on students even more but the lead detective was so adamant to proceed with that."

Baekhyun nodded, thinking of what Junmyeon had just said. Although still feeling sick in the stomach, Baekhyun stood up and walked towards his window, staring out again. 

“Thanks, bud. I appreciate it.” 

\-----

Baekhyun was alone in the dining hall except for the canteen ladies when suddenly at his second bite, someone cleared their throat and perked his attention. 

“Byun Baekhyun?” 

With his mouthful, the boy peered up, his brows furrowed. “Yes?”

In front of him, stood a guy with a blue black uniform. He was tall; shoulders broad and the sparkling badge on his chest emphasised just how sturdy man was. 

A detective. He’s probably the one Junmyeon told him about. 

“Ah, so you’re Oh Sehun’s cousin…” the man invited himself on the bench in front of him, smiling boyishly while running his hand through his dark hair. 

“Right, tell you what kid,” The detective invitd himself to sit in front of Baekhyun. “You give me a little rundownst of your whereabouts last night and I’ll let you have your meals in peace, ‘kay?” 

“I was with Sehun only until dinner last night. We ate together.” 

“Okay…” the detective — Baekhyun glanced at his nametag — Park Chanyeol didn’t look convinced at all.

“At what time did you realise Sehun was not with you?”

“Night prep.”

“Did he exhibit anomalies when you were with him?”

“No.”

“Any strange behaviours?”

Baekhyun slammed his fork on the table. “Detective Park,” the senior quickly collected his utensils and tray. “Please excuse me, I have a dorm meeting to attend-- hey!”

“If you shout right now, the canteen ladies will alert the wardens and it will not end prettily.”

Detective Park lowly hissed, took Baekhyun’s tray away with practised ease and lead him out of the dining hall, but not without forgetting to throw a boyish smile to the cooks. The warm hand tugging the senior student out of the premise shouldn’t make Baekhyun’s tummy felt funny; but it did. 

Baekhyun didn’t paid attention to where they detective was pulling him, busy matching his footsteps with the taller.

“I can report you to the school, you know.”

“Senior students here are 19 years old and above. You’re technically an adult.”

“You’re taking me out nowhere!”

Baekhyun couldn’t see very well in the evening as it was a gloomy evening out here. A few meters in front of them, the woods stood in all its mysterious glory. 

“What the hell are we doing here? It’s getting dark.”

“Yup, isn’t it just perfect?”

Baekhyun whipped his head towaards the man, puzzled. “I really don’t understand how you detectives think.”

Park Chanyeol pointed to the direction of the lake, westside from where they were standing. “We found Oh Sehun’s badge lying on the grass near the lake. But there’s no scratches on it.”

“Okay... maybe that shows… I don't know? The lack of fight…?”

The detective grinned, his dimple showing up again. “Aren’t you smart, little one? There are two possibilities here…”

The detective strutted towards the woods, with Baekhyun following him close from behind. 

“It’s either someone took his badge and threw it near the lake as some sort of distraction before he was abducted out of the school compound, or …”

“Or…?” Baekhyun grasped the detective’s uniform at the back, staying close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Or someone related to Oh Sehun has hid him him, right in this forest.”

  
  



End file.
